


For Your Own Good

by emlary



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gipsy Danger and Eureka Striker being badass motorcycle clubs, M/M, Sons of Anarchy!AU, biker!Raleigh, high school nerd!Chuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh wouldn't let Chuck join any biker parties with alcohol, pot and crow eaters. Chuck was furious until he found out all Raleigh did was to protect him from the world of outlaws. Loosely based on Janae Watson's background story from Orange Is The New Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Good

一推开Gipsy Danger俱乐部的门，烈酒混杂着大麻的味道扑面，身穿俱乐部logo比基尼的吉普赛女郎们正进行着热情的表演，红男绿女在迷幻的灯光中忘乎所以地狂欢——眼前的一切让Chuck Hansen平时在学校参加的派对看起来像高中生一样幼稚，差点忘了，他就是个高中生。这不是普通的星期五，Gipsy Danger堂主Yancy Becket伤愈出院的欢迎会当然热闹非凡。

Chuck一进门就被Raleigh发现了，身为副堂主，他的责任是坐在角落里监视全场，确保不出任何乱子，让Yancy今晚能玩得尽兴。别误会，他才懒得管普通的十七岁高中生，眼前这个好像走错地方的小朋友可不是普通的高中生，谁让他是俱乐部澳洲分会Eureka Striker堂主的宝贝儿子。

“不满21岁不得进入。”

Chuck被对方故意从上到下打量他的眼神盯得发毛，没错，他穿的法兰绒格子衬衫和牛仔裤也许不那么“适合”派对，背上的双肩包也太学生气了。他可是放学后直接从帕罗奥图骑车赶过来的，就像每个周末一样。为了让他上更好的大学，父亲在三年前把他从澳洲扔到加州，而这就是他的寄宿家庭，说真的，什么样的父亲会认为把儿子托付给一群无法无天的飞车党是个好主意？

“Beckets都是我信得过的好兄弟，想当年在马尼拉……”

送走儿子前，澳洲势力最大的飞车党领袖语重心长地说道。

“是是是，你和Scott叔叔还有Becket兄弟在马尼拉联手干掉当地最大的黑帮，你们是过命之交。我不想再听你们的陈年旧事了！”

要不是一心想念位于加州的Jaeger Academy，他根本不会同意老爸的荒唐举措。不过来了之后，美国高中的学习生活其实还好，而且加州和澳洲在地理上蛮像的，自从16岁生日时收到Becket兄弟送的1991年款的哈雷Dyna Low Rider，他就可以在北加州广袤的天地之间自由驰骋。

Yancy平时处理帮派事务都很忙，他自然落到了年轻的Becket手里。要知道除了聪明以及一张好看到每次送他去学校都会惹得女同学尖叫的脸，Raleigh就是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，处处跟Chuck过不去，时时盯着他的成绩，不准他干这个、干那个，过问每一个他提起过的女同学甚至男同学。反正他不怎么喜欢跟女生相处，而女生多半对他整天挂在嘴边的各种机械修理也不感冒。以至于到高中最后一年，Chuck沦落到和另一个信教的同学成了班里最后的处男。

都怪Raleigh Becket。现在又不准他参加Yancy的派对，Chuck决定Raleigh Becket是他最讨厌的人，没有之一。

“我要见Yancy！”  
“见谁都没有用，小考拉。”

Chuck想要的不是酒精、大麻或者俱乐部里随便哪个愿意在洗手间为他口交的吉普赛女郎。他只是想靠近一些，他知道Raleigh不可能每个周末都陪他在修理厂鼓捣俱乐部遗留下来的古董车，虽然那是他最大的爱好。他想和他们一样，那么放纵、那么自由。或许他该跟眼前这个讨厌的家伙打一架，拽着他那比阳光还耀眼的金发，把他压在墙上或地上狠狠地告诉他自己不再是小孩了，不需要他的管教，可以做任何成年人做的事，然后再……而不是现在这样，只敢偶尔在夜里想像着Raleigh赤裸上身修车时汗流浃背的样子发泄在自己手里。

“闭嘴！老年人。”  
“给我滚回去！这里不是你该来的地方。”

眼看两人就要吵起来，俱乐部的技师兼会计Tendo赶过来救场。

“好了好了，Chuck，没事的，我们去兜兜风。”

Tendo陪着他骑车出了城，他们绕到附近的山顶，机车引擎的轰鸣声在夜空中格外孤独。

“我知道你讨厌Rals，其实他都是为了你好。”  
“为我好？你刚才没听到吗？他直接叫我滚！”

“Chuck，你得听我解释。”

憋一肚子的火，Chuck气鼓鼓地靠在哈雷上，Tendo拍拍他的肩，忍不住轻声笑了起来。

“你们俩啊，真是……你知道如果你刚才走进去，不出五步就会有大麻卷自动递到你嘴边，不出十步就会有大波妞自动送到你跟前，接下去还有什么？爱尔兰帮兜售的军火，墨西哥帮贩卖的毒品，意大利帮控制的赌场，全都触手可及。你想体验真正的黑帮怎么混？拉风的哈雷、帅气的Gipsy Danger夹克、所到之处吸引的目光和关注，你不会以为这些就是飞车党的全部吧？”

“他把我当小孩，只知道问AP和SAT的成绩。”  
“那是因为他相信你一定能考上理想的大学，离开这个鬼地方，离开这种危险的生活。你没发现他一直护着你、尽一切可能不让你受帮派的影响吗？私下被我们笑话他是老母鸡都不在意。你真该听听他说‘Chuck这么聪明，别说修破哈雷，说不定以后会成为洛克希德马丁的工程师’那副骄傲的语气。也许你还没想那么多，但在Raleigh眼里，你的未来充满无限光明和机遇，他比谁都希望你能实现梦想，哪怕表面上他只是个高中辍学的汽车修理工。”

“他真的……那么想？”  
“他甚至为你参加了几乎全是中年妇女的家长教师联谊会，除了回来抱怨又有多少师奶找他要电话。上次你车子坏了，他一大早骑车载你去学校，结果你回来跟他闹脾气也让他郁闷了很久。”

“我没有闹脾气，只是……”  
“只是什么？”

Chuck低下头，刚刚Tendo说的话让他重新思考自己对Raleigh的所有负面看法。

“同学都笑我，说他是我的……霸道机车男友。”  
“哇哦！这个问题我可没想过，你得自己回去跟Rals解释解释。”

他暗自庆幸夜色已深，自己红到发烫的耳尖不会被Tendo发现，不然明天所有俱乐部的成员都会笑话他。今晚的派对去不了，他也不想回冷清的公寓，跟Tendo分道扬镳之后，他习惯性地来到Gipsy Danger修理厂的休息室，以往每次跟Raleigh一起修完车他们都会在这个堆满机车杂志、哈雷海报、旧车牌、沙发垫上总有不明痕迹的小房间里分享一大瓶懒得倒出来的冰橙汁和有些他根本听不懂的黄色笑话。

过了午夜还会来这里的人，除了Chuck自己，只有另外一个人。

“听着，Yancy叫我来……”

摘掉安全帽之后挠头发的动作，是Raleigh说谎的标志。他显然不能把刚才给Yancy的对话百分百地还原给年轻的Hansen听。

“我知道你是为了Chuck好，但你不能这样完完全全把他拒之门外。他是个处在叛逆期的高中生，美妙的青春期、该死的荷尔蒙，你这么做只会适得其反。总得给他点什么，你明白的。”

“我明白什么？”  
“别装了，Rals，以为我没注意到每次你脱掉上衣时那小子呆呆的眼神以及他一转身你盯着人家屁股咽口水的蠢样？”

“Herc Hansen会派人杀了我，也许还包括你，用鸭嘴兽的毒液什么的。”

就算老Hansen有一百种杀死他的方法，一看到靠在沙发上专注于机械书籍的Chuck，Raleigh也觉得不枉此行。他喜欢这个骄傲自大的臭小子，Chuck对理想的努力和执着，不知不觉中成了他每天为俱乐部打打杀杀之外唯一想要保护的东西。不过他还是能一开口就让Raleigh火冒三丈——

“你能不能别总是托别的借口跟我说话？”

Chuck放下手里的书，站起来直直地盯着跟他差不多高的金发男人。他本想说一些道歉或感谢的话，但那让他难为情，他害怕一说起那些话题就会被Raleigh发现他的秘密，总是让他脸红心跳的秘密。

“走开，操你的派对，我才不稀罕。”

不知道是谁先推了谁一把，接下来两人很快就在扭打成一团。力量略逊于长他五岁的Raleigh，澳洲小子被一把甩到门背后撞得生疼，他忿恨地在对方肩膀上咬了一口，结果低头发现衬衫在扭打中被撕扯开来，而左边的锁骨正在被……攻击？操，Raleigh的舌头在做什么，奇怪的感觉，又湿又痒，热流迅速向下身汇集，要是隔着牛仔裤被对方发现的话——那个同样硬邦邦顶在他下腹的总不可能是车库里的千斤顶，Raleigh Becket是个混蛋，一个性感得冒烟的混蛋。

再也懒得掩饰，Chuck奋力推开这个明明自己才成年不久就爱假扮他监护人的家伙，转身将其反压在门上，扭动屁股磨蹭对方相同的部位，熟悉又陌生的快感燃烧着他所剩无几的理智，怎么样的不够，想要更多的摩擦、更多的刺激，只要是Raleigh的，他全都想要。

“笨蛋。”

皮带和拉链被解开的声音还不足以唤醒他的思维，直到Raleigh因为骑了一段夜车略凉的手伸进他的四角内裤时，他才明白对方指的是什么。

“像只小狗抱着树干不肯放一样抱着我的腿就想射出来？”

他能想到用来反击Raleigh的所有的澳洲的脏话，还没来得及出口，就被年长的男人吞吃入腹。毫无经验的Chuck被男人吻得腿软，顺势被压倒在沙发上也顾不过来再发表什么怨言，他下意识地顶着屁股想继续操着对方的手心，没想到Raleigh拉过他的手将两人的勃起握在一起套弄起来，不敢看这个画面的处男闭紧双眼，无法压抑的呻吟却不断从他唇边溢出。这个叫他滚蛋的家伙关心他在意他、全是为他好，一瞬间陌生的情欲像滔天巨浪席卷全身，他颤抖地射在Raleigh手里，很快手心又感觉到一股热流。

“你父亲大概会把我的尸体扔到内陆的荒野上，任由澳洲野狗撕咬成碎片。”  
“如果你能用这根东西在高中毕业之前帮我告别处男，我就会好好保守这个秘密。”

他能感觉到Raleigh的阴茎在他们混合着精液和汗水尚未松开的手心里答应了这个要求。


End file.
